


Smut Monday, February 2020: City Lovin'

by AliceCambio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Margaery loves King's Landing, and loves Tommen, too. Written for Smut Monday. Margaery and Tommen are both 18.
Relationships: Tommen Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 23





	Smut Monday, February 2020: City Lovin'

Margaery poured herself a glass of wine and stared out over the beautiful city of King’s Landing. It was true, most of the city smelled like shit and she missed the floral scents of Highgarden, but there were scents in the city that she loved. Wine, delicious foods, the sea… those scents were intoxicating. However, nothing was like the scent of sex, and Tommen. 

Tommen smelled lovely, like soft cotton and clean linens, with the faintest scent of male musk. The male smell grew stronger as they made love every night, and often met in their wedding chambers in the day for furtive, quick fucking. Margaery, who knew very well that her marriage was totally political, was pleasantly surprised at how passionate the quiet, sweet Tommen was. He had a lot of energy sexually, and almost always helped her to come. She loved the attention that he gave her in bed, and the passion he showed. After all, she had to get something out of their relationship besides being queen, or she would slowly grow to resent him. 

A pair of soft, sweet hands embraced Margaery from behind, cupping her breasts through the thin gauze of her dress, and she sighed, leaning backwards into Tommen’s chest. He kissed her neck and started kneading her breasts. 

“Is this all right?” He murmured in her ear. Margaery shivered.  
“Yes. I thought you had a meeting with the Small Council today?”   
“Canceled,” he replied. “Grandfather had some unexpected business arise and changed it to tomorrow.”  
“Mmm,” Margaery moaned as he started sucking on a sensitive spot behind her ear. “Lucky for us…”

She turned to face him, and the pair began to kiss hungrily, tongues entwining. Within moments, Tommen had pulled her dress off and was pulling at the lace of her smallclothes, his fingers twisting and manipulating her nipples. Margaery had managed to get his shirt off his body and was massaging his arms, mouth pressing hot kisses against her chest. 

Tommen dropped to his knees, pulling her bottoms down with him. His open mouth contacted her damp mound, and Margaery gasped. He licked and sucked at her cunt, focusing on her pleasure center at the top of her slit, and Margaery cried out throatily. He continued his ministrations urgently, opening her carefully with his fingers and pushing his shoulders against her knees and upper thighs until she began to lean against him for support. Within minutes, Margaery was coming, crying out and jerking against Tommen’s face. 

He held her legs as she came down from her orgasmic high, kissing her hipbones and smiling against her. After a few moments, Margaery pulled back and Tommen stood. She smiled at him and cupped his hard cock through his trousers, and he grunted, pulling her roughly to the bed. She giggled and laid back against the pillows, spreading her legs wide as he hurriedly pulled his pants down. Tommen stood at the edge of the bed, stroking himself as he watched Margaery take one of her hands and carefully spread her cunt open for him, letting the light touch her glistening privates. 

“Make love to me, my King,” she said, lust rolling with the words off her tongue. Tommen nodded and crawled onto the bed to join her. He aligned his cock carefully and pushed in slowly, until he was fully within her. Margaery moaned and dropped her head back against the pillows.

“Love… do… do you miss Highgarden?” Tommen stammered. Margaery turned her head up to look at him, bemused. He did this sometimes, trying to make conversation so he wouldn’t lose control and come too quickly. However, he never asked serious questions, instead asking her how her day went or where she got the lovely dress she had on when he entered the room. 

“Not as much as you might think, Tommen. True, I miss my family and the gardens, but I love King’s Landing. It’s a lovely city, and a beautiful place. I want to stay here forever, especially if it means making love to you every night and day that we can.”

She raised her legs and wrapped them around his hips, rocking her hips back and forth with him. Tommen cried out and began thrusting into her roughly, gripping her hips to keep her still. Margaery moaned loudly into his ear, panting. 

“Tommen! Ah, yes! Fuck me, fuck me!” She moaned against his neck and he suddenly stiffened. She felt his hot come shoot into her, and he collapsed after several minutes, laying on top of her sloppily.   
Margaery cradled him gently against her chest, ruffling his hair and smiling to herself. She hadn’t expected to fall in love with King’s Landing, the Red Keep, or Tommen Baratheon, but she had, and she knew this was where she belonged. 

Tommen’s head lifted from her chest, and he looked at her, eyes lusty.   
“Can we go again?”


End file.
